Fullmetal and the Colonel's Daughter
by edsluva89
Summary: Ed and Al are in Centeral waiting for another boring assingment form Ed's least favorite Colonel. To his surprise he's sent to Xenotime again and this time with a new partner. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Ed and Al are in Centeral waiting for another boring assingment form Ed's least favorite Colonel. To his surprise he's sent to Xenotime again and this time with a new partner nemed…Claira Mustang. But what seems like another easy assingment turns into a mission that could change Claira and Ed's life forever...

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters. But I do own Claira cuz she was my idea. So go ahead and read already

**Ch. 1 Meeting Claira Mustang**

"But daddy!" a girl whined. "My answer is no. It's too dangerous." Her father answered sternly. "Dad, you're no fun." the girl whined as she crossed her arms across her chest and pouted.

"I just don't think you are ready for those missions just yet." her father said again trying to make her listen to reason. "But, dad. I' m the Psychic Alchemist and your daughter. Please let me go!" she whined. All of a sudden the car stopped. "Here we are." her father said getting out of the car.

They had just arrived at Central's Military Base. "Colonel Mustang. How's it going? Hey, you brought Claira, too." Havoc said coming over to them. "Hi, Havoc." Claira said happily. "Morning Lieutenant Havoc. Did you finish the report?" Roy asked him in monotone.

"Yep. I put it on your desk this morning." Havoc replied turning his attention to his superior and then back to Claira. "Watcha doing here, Claria. Another assignment?" Havoc asked her.

She shook her head no. "My father dragged me along and on the way i tried talking him into letting me go to Xenotime for its yearly report, but he said it was too dangerous for me." she sighed.

"Oh, well keep trying. He'll break down soon enough." Havoc winked and whispered to Claira making her giggle. She turned to her dad and said, "I'm going to the cafeteria. I'm kind of hungry since I didn't have any breakfast this morning. I'll see ya later. Bye." She headed inside.

Once gone, Havoc turned to the Colonel. "Why won't you let her go to Xenotime? It's not dangerous there from what we heard last year." Roy, the Colonel, sighed and walked inside. Havoc followed him.

"She's too young and inexperienced. And I'm afraid that she won't be able to handle it." Roy said. "Well, you let the Elrics go there when they were younger. And hasn't Claira been in the military since she was 13 years old, which made her the second youngest to pass those exams." Havoc said, trying to make a point.

The door clicked open and Roy stepped inside his office. "I'll think about it, since you put it that way. And one more thing. Tell Claira to come to my office at noon."

Havoc was about to turn and leave. "Yes, sir. But isn't that when Fullmetal is coming for his next mission assignment?" Roy just smirked and closed the door. Havoc sighed and left. Later he walked down to the cafeteria looking for Claira. When he found her he told her that she had to go to her father's office at noon. "Okay." was all she said as she picked up her stuff and walked to her father's office.

She was walking to Roy's office when she passed a strange suit of armor. It was seven feet tall and seemed to move on its own. Claira wanted to find out more but remembered that she had to meet with her dad. 'Maybe my dad knows about that armor.'

She continued walking down to her father's office humming to a song. She stopped when she came to her father's door. She was about to knock when she heard two voices coming from inside. One voice she automatically knew was her father's voice. But the other voice was one she didn't recognize, but was able to determine that it was a boy's voice.

She hesitated; afraid she was interrupting something important, but knocked anyway. "Come in." said her father. She opened the door and poked her head inside. There she saw her father sitting down at his desk. And, just as she suspected there was a boy there, too. He had blond hair that was pulled back into a braid, was wearing a red jacket, a black shirt, black pants and black boots. He seemed kind of short, but was a little taller than Claira. But the thing she liked most about him was his golden eyes.

While she was staring at the boy he was doing the same thing. Claira was wearing a white tank top, a red miniskirt and brown boots. She had black hair that reached her shoulders and had her hair pulled back into pigtails, and had very beautiful blue eyes. The boy's and her eyes met and they both blushed a light pink.

She shook her head. "So what did you want to see me for, da-, I mean, Colonel?" Roy smirked and motioned for her to come forward. She obeyed. She walked up and was now standing side-to-side with the boy."Claira, this is Edward, the Fullmetal Alchemist. Ed, this is Claira, the Psychic Alchemist. I called you both here because I am sending you both on a mission to Xenotime." Claria couldn't contain her excitement.

She ran up to her father and hugged him tightly. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you daddy! I knew you would let me go to Xenotime!" Claira squealed. Ed just stood there a little confused. Once Claira let go of her father she walked over and stood next to Ed, smiling from ear to ear.

"Now as I was saying, the two of you will be going to Xenotime for its yearly report. Fullmetal, you've been there before so you know what to do. The two of you will leave in two days. Dismissed." Roy said. Ed and Claira bowed before leaving his office.

When they got outside his office Ed turned to Claira. "Hey, are you really Mustang's daughter?" Ed asked a little shocked. "Yep, I sure am!" Claira said cheerfully." So...you really are his daughter. Hmm...But I thought he wasn't married." Edward saw a flash of sadness in her eyes. "I'll tell you later. It's kind of a long story." she said sadly.

Ch. 2 Two Painful Pasts summary

So after the meeting Ed and Claira walk around. They talk about each others pasts and come to realize that both of their past were filled with happiness and a lot of pain. Later...after Claira cries herself to sleep she wakes up to realize that she was being driven home by Havoc. A little while after she gets home the Elric brothers arrive and spend the night. Will anything happen between Claira and Edward? Read to find out. .

Eds-luva: Well there it is…my first Fanfiction. Hope u enjoyed. ..so please review


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Okay. Sorry that it took my a long time to post this chapter. But i had a writers block. so, ya.

umm...i had 2 reviewers 4 my first chappy. Yay!so here are the rewie responses.

_NiokiKiato_- thanks.i do try to do descritptions for people who are barely getting into FMA. hope u continue to read the fic.

_Anicka_- like they say. great minds think alike. its kinda freaky- the whole sixth sense kinda thing.i have 1 too. but doesnt everybody. Anywayz thanks 4 the review.

* * *

Ch. 2 Two Painful Pasts

Edward and Claira were both in the cafeteria eating some lunch and talking. "So, Ed. Tell me a little bit about your past. I mean, why do you have auto mail limbs?" Claira asked him. Ed gasped. "How did you know about that?" Claira looked at him and sighed. "Dude, my dad is your superior officer. And most of the time he complains about how you and your brother keep using the military funding for wild goose chases about the philosopher's stone. And the fact that when you and him battled against each other I saw your right auto mail arm. Not that hard to miss." she said smirking.

"Oh...really?" He asked a little embarrassed. She giggled and nodded." So are you gonna answer my question or not?" She said. Ed blinked and sighed." Well I lost my arm and leg because of a failed human transmutation. And my little brother, Alphonse, lost his whole body and is attached to a suit of armor. That's pretty much the whole story." Claira nodded understanding what he meant. She gasped as she remembered something. "Your brother? I think I saw him earlier." Ed stared at her." When?"

"When I was going to my dad's office. I saw a suit of armor that was walking on its own. Now I know that it's your brother." She said smiling. Ed blushed. He liked the way she smiled. It seemed so innocent. "Dude, why do you keep blushing?" Claira asked bringing him back to reality. "Huh?" He whipped his head to the side so she wouldn't see him blushing. She sighed and shook her head. She continued to eat. Ed turned to look at her. "How about you? Why don't you tell me about your past?" He asked.

She put down her fork and sighed sadly. "There's nothing to tell. I just live with my dad and I'm a state alchemist, just like you. Nothing else." She said. Ed didn't believe her. "You're not telling me everything. What happened to your mom?" Claira got up with her lunch try and left. Ed got up quickly and followed her. "Tell me." He said, almost whining. "Leave me alone." Claira shouted angrily. Ed kept up with her. "Will you just leave me alone!" Claira said sounding a little hurt. "I'm not leaving until you tell me about your family." Ed said standing his ground.

"Persistent little shrimp." Claira said with a smirk. "DON'T CALL ME SMALL ENOUGH THAT I COULD EASLIY BE EATEN BY A WHALE IF I WENT SWIMMING!" Ed shouted angrily. "AND YOU SHOULDN'T BE INSULTING MY HIEGHT WHEN YOU'RE SHORTER THAN ME!" He continued. "ARGH!" Claira exclaimed. "Geez sorry. And I never said that." She said. "Pft." was all Ed had to say.

Claira sighed and continued walking around. She was still being followed by Ed. "Sorry."Ed blurted out. Claira stopped and turned to look at him in complete shock. "What for?" she asked. He looked at her. "About making you tell me about your family when you don't want to." He said sadly. She looked at him and sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you. I just have a question I wanna ask you first." He looked a little bit happier." What is it?" He asked perking up. "Well you said that you lost your limbs during a failed human transmutation. Who did you try to bring back?" She asked. "My mom." Ed whispered sadly.

Claira looked at him with sympathy. "Oh, I'm sorry." Ed looked at Claira. "Thanks. So..." She sighed knowing that he wanted her to tell him about her past. "Alright. Settle down pipsqueak." Ed growled. She sighed and put on a sad face." Well my mother died the day after she gave birth to me. The doctors said that it had nothing to do with the pregnancy. They just said that she died of natural causes. So after that my dad had to choose to either put me up for adoption or raise me. I'm happy that he chose to raise me. He taught me alchemy since I was eight and I had learned to control my psychic powers, too. Eventually I was able to take the exam to become a state alchemist." She said smiling a little.

Ed started to smile when suddenly Claira collapsed to the ground crying. He ran up towards her and wrapped his arms around her. She sobbed into his chest. "Shh. Claira, it's okay." He cooed rubbing her back. Claira's crying softened and now she was only sniffling. When she got quiet Ed pulled her away just a bit so he was able to see her face. He noticed that she was fast asleep. He smiled. 'She seems so peaceful.' He thought happily as he kept staring at her.

"Fullmetal." He heard someone call him. He turned to see that Lieutenant Havoc was standing right behind him. "Oh, hi, Lieutenant." Ed saluted him with his free hand. "Hmm..." Havoc noticed a sleeping Claira in Ed's arms. "Do you mind if I take her off your hands. I think I should take her to her house." Ed looked at him then down at Claira and blushed."Yeah, sure." Havoc picked up Claira and took her to his car. "Umm...Lieutenant?" Ed spoke. Havoc turned to look at him." What is it, Fullmetal?" Ed shook his head."Nevermind. See you later, Havoc." He said and turned to go back inside the Base. Havoc shrugged and then drove off with Claira sound asleep in the back seat.

Claira's Dream

She was running through a forest. She was unfamiliar with it yet she seemed like she knew where she was going. She heard footsteps right behind her and she looked behind her. There she saw Ed and the suit of armor, which she knew was Alphonse, running with her. She was about to ask what they were doing when she stopped when they had arrived at a clearing. She looked around. Suddenly she heard someone else's footsteps walking through a different area of the forest. Two people appeared from the opposite end of the forest. One of them had long green hair and purple eyes. He was wearing something that looked like a shirt and a tight shirt and had the biggest grin on his face. There was a woman next to him. She was taller than him. She had long black hair that went down to her waist. Her eyes were also purple and she was wearing a long bluish-black dress. There was something very familiar about her; she just wasn't sure what it was. "Hello, Claira." She said. She immediately recognized the voice. It was...

End of Claira's Dream

She woke up gasping for air. She found herself in a car. "Good, you're awake." She looked to see that Havoc was driving the car. "Oh, hello, Havoc." She sighed in relief. 'What was that? Who was that woman? Could she really be...?' Her thoughts were interrupted when the car pulled to a sudden halt. "Well, here's your stop, Claira. Home, sweet, home." Havoc said smiling. Claira looked up at him and smiled. She got out of the car and shut the door behind her." Thanks for driving me home, Havoc." She said looking at him through the open window. He nodded. "Well, good night, Claira." He said. She nodded and waved him a short good-bye. He drove away after he made sure that Claira had gotten inside her house.

She took off her boots and walked to her bedroom on the second floor. She opened her door. Her bedroom had red walls and a hardwood floor. She had a desk in the corner that was covered with scribbled pages and notebooks. There was a bookcase filled with books on alchemy and a psychic books, as well as music books. She sighed and collapsed on her bed. It was a canopy bed with red covers. She flipped over on her back. 'Edward Elric.' She said picturing him in her mind. She loved his golden eyes and secretly wished she could just stare into them forever. "Argh! Why am I thinking that? I barley know him." She sat up and shook her head.

She looked around her room. She went to her desk and picked up a note book. She started to write. After she finished she got up and looked at her clock. It said that it was barely 5 o'clock, and yet it was dark and clouded outside. Claira figured that it would rain soon so she went and closed up all of the windows. She sighed. "I'm starved." She walked into the kitchen and took out some stuff and started to cook some ramen. She had just finished making the food and was about to eat when the door bell rang.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT? I WAS EATING MY FREAKIN' DINNER!" She shouted as she opened the door. "Hello to you to." Ed said standing there. Claira blushed." Sorry about that." She apologized. She looked to see that Ed was not alone.Alphonse was standing right behind him. "Hi." Al said cheerfully. Even though she knew that Al was an attached soul she couldn't help but be a little afraid. She had never seen one this close before. "Mmm...Something smells good." Ed said happily, sniffing the air. "Can we stay for dinner?" He asked. "Nii-san. I don't think so. We don't want to bother her." Alphonse said. Claira smiled. "It's okay. You guys can stay." She said opening the door allowing them to enter. "Yippee!" Ed exclaimed and both of the brothers entered her home.

* * *

A/N: well there's the second chapter as promised. (sp?) and i have some bad news ppl. im going to Mexico at the end of the month and i'll probably be there until the end of August or a little before that. So I'll try to post the next chapter before I leave. But until then this will have to do. So please R&R. Thanx 


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait guys...but I've had homework, and I came back from Mexico about 3 weeks ago AND...I had a MAJOR writing block. It sucked. But I finally got the idea for the chappy and i typed it all down...so get reading. **

**And thanks to all the reviews: _RoyKitten07, Anicka, and fullmetal-flame-lover._ Hope that you guys keep reading the rest of the fic...and _Anicka_ ...get the hell out of my mind! LOL!**

**Chapter Three Last Time in Xenotime**

"Here you go, Ed!" Claira said cheerfully as she handed the excited Edward a bowlful of ramen.

"Thanks, Claira!" Ed said as he grabbed a fork and began eating like there was no tomorrow. Claira smiled and turned to Alpohonse who was sitting patiently at the other end of the table.

"Al, I'm guessing that since you're an attached soul you won't be eating anything." Alphonse answered her question with a simple nod before Claira retook her original seat. Just as she was about to eat Ed's hand shot up in the air, completely empty, and he shouted,

"MORE PLEASE!" Claria stared at him, shocked that he could eat the entire bowl so quickly, and then she took the empty bowl and filled it up once again for Ed.

"Brother, don't you think it's a bit rude that we barge in here without an invitation and then _you _keep stuffing your face, too." Alphonse whispered to Ed and glanced up at Claira to see her still filling up Ed's bowl.

Ed waved it off. "Chill out, Al. We asked for permission before entering and she's the one who let us in. Now what would be rude is if we just knocked down the door and I took the whole pot of ramen. But that didn't happen. So relax." Ed said in a relaxed voice. Al sat up straight as Claira walked towards the two smiling happily.

"I've _never _have met someone who's liked my cooking more than Ed. That's a fact." Claira said as she set down the bowl in front of Ed.

"_You _cooked_ this_?" Ed asked sounding surprised. Claira nodded and sat down once more. "No wonder it tastes so good. You're a great chief, Claira." Ed's compliment made Claira blush a light shade of pink. Al noticed this and thought,

_'Does she like Ed? No. Couldn't be. Could it?'_ But then shook his head and concentrated on something else. Like the fact that they all have to go to Xenotime again. "Brother. Do you think we'll see Russell and Fletcher again?" Al asked completely changing the subject of food.

"Yeah, probably." Ed mumbled and continued eating his food.

"Who are they? Fletcher and Russell?" Claira questioned the brothers slightly confused. It seemed to Claira that Alphonse was about to answer but Ed spoke before Al could say anything.

"They are two guys we met when we went over to Xenotime. They were using Al's name and mine, too. So when we got there all of Xenotime thought we were lying." Ed said in an annoyed and angry voice.

"Why would they do that?" Claira asked. Ed was about to speak once more but Al cut in.

"They were using our names to be able to work at the lab and save the town. They didn't have much gold and thought that if they made the Red Stone they would be able to do that." Al said. To Claira this seemed to be the nicer version than what Ed would've said.

"That isn't so bad." Claira said with a happy/confused look on her face. Happy because she knew the other brothers were trying to help the town. But confused because she didn't understand why Ed would be so angry.

" _'Bad'? _What they were doing wasn't so bad?" Ed asked his voice rising towards the end. He set his empty bowl on the table and clenched his fists. "They were using red water to create the stone at the expense of the people in the town."

"What are you-" Claira began to ask but Ed spoke again.

"Because of them the entire town got sick and had terrible coughs. Some babies died when they were barley born. And they didn't care." Ed said trying very hard not to yell at this point. "If we didn't go there then the entire townspeople would probably be dead."

"Ed, you shouldn't go so hard on those two. I mean, they were trying to help." She said arguing against him. But she quickly decided to say something different to help him get calmer. "But...Then again...They should've... I mean...uh..." But couldn't come up with anything. "Did you two manage to stop them before it got outta hand?" She said, and waited for an answer.

"Yeah, we managed." Ed said stiffly.

"Well then everything should be better when we get there. I mean, if they did stop doing that research." Claira said on a happier note. Ed and Al looked at her to see her smiling. Instead of arguing about Russell and Fletcher they nodded and sat down in complete silence until Claira finished her food.

"Claria..." Ed began and Claira turned to look at him. "Why do you want to go to Xenotime anyway? There's not much there." Claira shrugged. "Dunno. Guess I've just been drawn to that place. Almost as if there's something there that's important for me to find. Ever get that feeling?" Claira asked the boys, who shook their heads 'no'.

A little later...

"Well, thanks for the food, Claira." Ed said after he helped her finish the rest of the ramen, leaving nothing for the Colonel to eat when (and if) he came home. Ed and Al were standing by the open door, about to walk out but Clira called to them, making them stop and turn around to look at her.

"You guys are staying at that military hotel, right?" Claira asked the two brothers. They both nodded their heads and waited for the girl to continue her thought. "Why don't you guys spend the night and then we can go to Xenotime together from here?" She paused and looked at the two brothers waiting anxiously for their response.

"Sure. Why not?" Ed said after a brief disscussion with his younger sibling. Alphonse nodded in agreement. Claira squealed and junped up then ran over and flung her arms around Ed who turned redder than his coat. "Come on, guys!" She said releasing Ed and standing back up with a smile on her face. Ed and Al followed her up the stairs and to the rooms where Claira stopped and opened the doors to the rooms.

The rooms were pretty simple.. They each had a bed and a desk at the end of the room, opposite each other. It had another door that lead to the bathroom. Simple. Nice and simple. "If you want anything to eat, Ed, go ahead and raid the fridge if you'd like." Claira said as Ed walked inside the room in where he would spend the next two nights. "Just make sure not to empty it." Claira added remembering how he had stuffed his face earlier that afternoon.

Ed turned a bright red (out of embarrassment) and said: "Okay." Then saw her smile. "Goodnight, then, Ed." Claira said as she stepped back and gave him a two fingered salute. "Night." Ed said walking towards the door and closed it as he saw her walk down the hall towards the room next door and shut her own door. He plopped down on the soft, cushy bed and sighed. _'This is gonna be an interesting mission.'_ He tought before closing his eyes and drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

Meanwhile...

"Damn it!" A boy cursed and kicked the only bed in the room so hard that it flew up in the air for a minute. "Calm down, before you break my bed." Said a woman's cold and calm voice from the doorway. The green-haired boy turned to her, giving her a merderous glare, before crossing his arms and sitting down on the edge of the bed. The woman strolled across the (almost) empty room and sat down at a desk and stared into an orb.

The boy sighed and looked at the door before saying: "So when are they gonna get here?" The older looking woman tore her gaze away from the floating orb and towards the boy. He looked at her annoyance in his face. "Well?" He asked getting more and more irritated. The woman sighed and said calmly; "They'll be here in two days." She turned back in her chair and stared into the orb, once more getting lost in the image it was showing.

The boy opened his mouth to complain again when the woman spoke up once more. "Don't worry, Envy. I said they would come to Xenotime, and that's what'll happen." The boy named Envy smirked as he got up from the bed, feeling a little more enthusastic for what would come. "Two days, huh?" He bagan walking towards the door, transforming into a younger girl. "Let's see how much damage I can do to this girl's image before she gets here." Then walked out closing the door on the woman.

"Come, Claira Mustang. Come to Xenotime." The woman began, in a sing-song voice, her purple cat-like eyes not leaving the orb. "Come to me, my dearest. Come and meet your doom." And she smiled wickedly as she sang the song over and over to the girl being shown in the orb.

**OMG! Who the hell would wanna kill Claira! And why is she involved with someone like Envy (no offense Envy fangirls)? And why does Claira even wanna go to Xenotime? Could it be that what she sensed was Envy and that woman or something else...or is this all a coincidence and something bad is gonna come out of all this? There is only ONE way to find out...Review (Im asking for five reviews people!) and I'll post ASAP!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four A Day With Claira part one**

Ed was sleeping peacefully in his soft and warm bed, getting some of the best sleep he had gotten in ages, thinking that he didn't need to wake up early and go anywhere, since he needn't leave central for two more days. He groaned and rolled over to his side and buried his head deeper into the fluffy pillow, clutching tighter onto the sheets before easing his grip and falling into a deeper sleep.

He was awakened by his wonderful slumber by a loud shout erupting from somewhere in the house. He laid there, groaning as another voice was added that when the other voice shouted again, Ed was able to make up much of what, and who, was screaming.

The voice had said something that sounded like:

"….without my permission….you should've called….you're too generous….never do it again!…."

And the voices stopped. Ed sat up and pulled the covers off, bit by bit, then got up and went to the door. He heard footsteps, one going downstairs, and another walking up towards his room. When he heard that one of the footsteps stopped near him, he opened the door a crack. He stuck his head out the door and looked around.

Ed saw Claria's figure standing outside her door, wearing black, loose pajama pants that were plain except for the two stripes of pink that ran down each of the sides, and a pink loose-fitting shirt, that showed some bits of her shoulder and her bra straps. Her hair was let down, and reached her waist, and was tangled in a mess, telling him that she had either just woken up, or had been awake but hadn't had the time or energy to comb her hair.

Claira stretched and yawned deeply, then stopped in mid-yawn. Ed stiffened, wondering if she had somehow known he was standing there staring at her. She slowly turned, her body still in the position she had been when she froze, her hands above her head with her fingers interlaced, and standing on her tiptoes.

"How long have you been there?" Claira asked, suspicious, with her midnight blue eyes narrowed as they stared into his gold ones.

Ed felt heat rush to his face. "I-I just woke up…" He stuttered. But then felt relived when he noticed Claira's expression change back to being normal; her dark blue eyes softened, and she relaxed her body, now putting her hands back down at her sides, standing on the bottoms of her feet.

"Oh, really." Claira said, almost asked. Ed nodded meekly. "Oh, another thing, Ed." He looked at her completely confused. "We're out of food…" Ed's jaw dropped, and Claira added with a smirk, "When I get up we'll go shopping."

"And when will that be?" Ed asked, worried that the meal he ate the previous night might not be enough to get him through the day.

Claira smirked again, placing her hand on the bronze doorknob. "When I wake up at four."

Ed's jaw dropped to the floor. '_Till four! Damn it all, I can't wait that long for food.' _He crossed his arm over his chest, and said with a serious face, which Claira thought was pretty amusing. "Then I'll just have to eat out!" Ed said defiantly.

Claira roared with laughter, which caused Ed to open one of his closed eyes. "I'm just kidding. I'm going to change and then we can go!" She turned the knob and pushed the door slightly open, allowing Ed to see some of her room, but not enough, so he was only able to see that it was painted red. "You better change and get your brother up…" Ed nodded and turned to go back inside the room, when Claira added, just loud enough for him to hear, "…Shorty."

"I'M NOT…." But Ed's rage was cut off when her door slammed shut. Ed threw glares at her through the wood door, and headed back inside, muttering curses under his breath. He closed the door and walked over to the wooden chair that was placed near the end of the bed. He had placed his clothes there the previous night just before going to bed.

Ed glared at the innocent pile of clothes as though blaming them for not having a stocked fridge so that he would have to starve. He slipped into his pants and buckled it, making sure that his military issued pocket watch was safely tucked away in his pants pocket. He reached for his black tank top, and, just as he had slipped his arms into the sleeves of it, there was a light knock at the door.

"Hold on." Ed called out, sliding his shirt over his head with ease.

"It's me, brother." Said a muffled voice through the door.

"Oh, come in Al." Ed said reaching for his black jacket.

The door creaked open, as a suit of armor stepped in through the door, not having to duck since the door was big enough so he could walk out normally. Ed looked up at Al and frowned. Al was covered in mud and was dripping wet, which, if he were human, people would've confused with sweat.

"What happened, Al?" Ed asked, sounding a tad annoyed. "Why are you like that?"

"Well…." Al began to rub the back of his armored head. "Nothing brother. I just went to get our stuff from the hotel…and then I…well I…."

"Well what?" Ed asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"…A dog chased me….thinking that I was a…" Al faced the floor space between his metal feet. "… it thought that I was a…umm, fire hydrant."

Laughter burst out from somewhere behind them. They both turned to see who it was; Al had to turn around to get a full view, meanwhile Ed poked his head around Al's enormous metal body.

There, just outside the room, in the hallway, bent over laughing and holding their stomach, was the Psychic Alchemist, laughing so hard that tears were streaming down her face. Ed frowned at this while Al felt like blushing from the humiliation.

"Are you ready to go?" Ed asked walking towards her, while putting on his red trench coat.

"Ye-ye- yes….I'm r-r-ready…." Claira managed to say before she burst out laughing again.

"Going where, brother?" Al asked him, although he was staring down at Claira, who was turning red as she wasn't able to get enough oxygen into her lungs. He noticed that she was taking big gulps of air, while trying to get her laughing under control, but failing terribly.

"The store, that is if the girl here can get under control, and not die from lack of air." Ed said harshly to her.

Claira's laughter immediately ceased and she glared at Ed. "Well, then lets go, before you die from starvation even though you pigged out all night yesterday, you little piggy." Then she walked away before letting Ed argue back.

Ed's jaw dropped, hating the fact that she not only called her short earlier, but that she dared to call him a pig, and in front of his own brother, nonetheless. Al was behind Ed, hand over his 'mouth' trying hard not to let Ed hear him giggling.

"Let's go, Al." Ed said angrily, not looking at Al at all, but glaring at the place Claira had been when she had insulted him. He walked in the same direction as Claira had, being followed closely by a still giggling Al, his boots stomping angrily on the hardwood floor.

When they got down to the first floor, they looked around for Claira because she was nowhere in sight. They heard a voice say, "See you later, dad." And then they saw Claira emerge from a room hidden behind the stairs, stuffing, what appeared to be money into the pocket of her black sweater.

"Ready, Al. Let's go." Claira said looking up at the suit of armor with a smile, as she walked closer to the two brothers, completely ignoring Ed.

"There are two people, dimwit." Ed said fiercely. But annoyed that Claira was continuing to ignore him, by walking past him and grabbing Al's arm gently and walking out with him, leaving a speechless Ed behind, at the bottom of the stairs, wide eyed, mouth hanging.

Al chuckled nervously, and paused just when they got onto the front porch. Claira wasn't paying much attention and was pulled back. She looked up at Alphonse but found him looking at Ed. "Are you coming or not, metal boy?"

Ed took a step forward, "Yes?"

Claira sighed, then motioned for him to come foward with one hand, but to her dismay, Ed stood there, not moving from his spot. "What is it this time?" Claira asked, sounding exasperated.

"I'm not going until you appologize." Ed said crossing his arms, with a sad, yet somehow adorable pout.

"I'm sorry." Claira said, whole-heartedly. Al looked down at her, feeling glad that she really meant her appology. Claira looked up at him and blinked, confused at first, then smiled at him warmly.

The moment was broken when Ed pulled Al away from Claira's gentle hold, and behind him. "Let's go. The food isn't going to by itself, you know." And he walked ahead of her, making it to the bottom step only stopping because Claira called his name. He turned to look at her, and raised an eyebrow when he saw her mischievous smirk.

"What?" Ed asked, almost shouted.

"Are you afraid you'll lose your little brother to me, Ed? Is that why you're peeved, again?" Claira asked with an innocent face.

Ed blushed. "N-n-no. Of course not. Why would you think that?" He stuttered, staring down at his feet, as if he was embarrassed that she would ask something like that, which was something he would never admit to, especially to her.

"So, are we going or not?" Claira asked again, as though this time it was all of his fault. He looked up at her with a frown. Claira stared at him innocently. "What?" She asked, which would've made her a famous actress for some stupid opera, or whatever they had there in Central.

Ed was about to shout again, when Al stepped in between them, arms spread apart, one foot on one step, while his other metal foot was on the other. "Can you guys stop your bickering and be friends again?" Al asked, looking from one to the other.

"Of course, my dear Alphonse. Anything for you." Claira said with a smile, walking over to Al, latching herself tightly onto his arm. She looked up at Al, and when she did, Al jerked his head several times in the direction Ed was in. Claira understood and, with a sigh, reluctantly let go of Al's arm and walked towards Ed.

"What?" Ed shouted in her face when she stopped in front of him. She frowned and glanced back at Al, who simply nodded. She sighed again. And then, before Ed could complain anymore, she swung her arms around him.

Ed turned beat red, and began to struggle against her, shouting, "Claira, what the…what are you…let me go…come on his is embarrassing…Claira!"

And then Claira let go of him with a huge grin on her face. "Don't worry Edo, you don't need me to embarrass you, you somehow manage to do that by your self."

"Why you little…" Ed shouted, turning red from anger, shaking his fist in the air.

"Let's go." Claira said, to both Al and Ed. Ed blinked when Claira grabbed onto his arm and dragged him down the path that led up to their house and onto the sidewalk, Al following them, completely contempt that he was able to get them to stop fighting.

The day wasn't off to such a bad start…

* * *

YAY!!!! I FINALLY UPDATED! sorry about the long wait. its just something screwy happened to my computer and i couldnt save it, and i also had another major writers block. but there will be more chapters much faster because im going through a genious moment right now and well yeah. so thanks for waiting so long. I think i might post another one tomorrow. yeah! so review! Arigato, i think thats how u spell it. LOL! And thanks to you reviewers, and i hate all the people that read but didnt review. like there's so many people reading an all that, but not many reviewing, which either means that its great or that its horrible. so just to let you know, im not gonna be bugging u guys to review anymore, cuz i know that gets annoyin, and im gonna continue updating for the little people that do review. 


End file.
